Through His Heart
by aiuejou11
Summary: Greece x Fem Japan It was at least five years since Keiku and Heracles last saw each other. Not until Keiku received a message from Heracles, saying that he would stay at her house for cat purposes. What would happen when the two of them sees each other naked in the bathroom?
1. Prologue

**THROUGH HIS HEART**

 **E**

 **© TO HIMARUYA**

 **A/N: Keiku Honda – Fem Japan**

 **Heracles Karpusi – Greece**

 _ **(Too many spellings for Greece's HN, but I think this one is the better fit.**_

 **PS. Gender-bended Japan** **. I . . . I don't have the strength to write** _ **yaoi**_ **or** _ **yuri**_ **s . . . since I am faintly abnormal.**

The Japanese woman smiled to herself as she saw her Greek friend carrying his luggage in his side. She received a message that he would be staying at her house for cat purposes. She didn't mind staying with him, they were friends, and it was a long time since they last met.

Keiku noticed that her friend was standing over there, he has soft, lazy olive eyes, and he was tall and muscular, he was wearing his usual brown jacket and white shirt, pairing with his brown pants. He was standing across the sidewalks, looking a bit lost, but the moment their eyes met, his eyes widened, as he ran towards her, dropping his luggage on his side, as he embraced her tight.

Keiku blushed. If it would be Feli or Ludwig who would hug her, it would mean they take _responsibility._ But this was Heracles. And she knew that there's no big meaning when he embraced her.

"I can't be mistaken, you're Keiku, Keiku Honda," He said, and smiled.

". . . How long has it been? Ten years?" She asks.

"Five," He said, and smiled at her.

They look at each other for a long time. Greece bent a bit to match with her height, as they stick their foreheads together. Keiku smiled, remembering the old times. She closed her eyes, as she felt the tip of his nose in hers. They laughed together, not minding the cold, chilly night.


	2. Chapter 1: Keiku's Bath Time

**THROUGH HIS HEART**

 **CHAPTER 1: Keiku's Bath Time**

 **A/N: Thank you for the** _ **first ever**_ **reviews,** _ **slayer, 1Marie chan1, Imma Guest, Loki.**_ **I really appreciate it.**

The moment the two of them entered the Japanese's house, they felt a little warm. Keiku only wore her usual kimono, and she still feels chilly. Heracles noticed this, as he came into her, and absentmindedly embraced her.

"Wha—" Said Keiku. Her heartbeat accelerated, as she blushed, and pushed the Greek away. She blushed.

Heracles tilted his head in confusion—as he remembered how conservative Keiku was.

"Sorry, Keiku—I just—"

Keiku took a deep breath, as she spoke in her mind. _It's nothing, Keiku. It's nothing. It should be. This is Heracles we're talking about._

She smiled at him. "Shall I show you your bedroom?" She said.

"Aren't we sleeping together?" He asked; pure confusion in his voice.

Keiku's mouth fell open, "What?"

He blinked, and then he gave her a smile. "Ah. I get it. You want a personal space, right? I know. I understand," He said.

 _It would be immoral for a man and a woman who are not vowed together to sleep in one bed._ –that is what she wanted to say, but she casted it aside.

The moment when she showed him his bedroom, an unexpected yawn came out from her mouth. _Ah. I need a bath._ She said to herself. She missed soaking into the warm water in the tub.

"Are you sleepy?" He said. His downcast eyelashes and lazy, olive-green eyes were looking at her, while he smiles at her.

"It would be rude for me to sleep before showing my hospitality, but to be honest, yes. I am." She said, as the Greek put his luggage into the corner of the room, and then he stood up, and walked towards the small Japanese, towering over her. He yawned. "Travelling from Greece to Japan . . . it is surely tiring," He said.

Keiku nodded, as they headed towards the Kotatsu. The Greek saw mouth-watering dishes in the top of the Kotatsu. The both of them headed there, facing each other.

" _Itadakimasu_." Heracles didn't get what she was talking about, but he decided to imitate her. "Ita . . . Itadakimas." He said.

The Japanese smiled at him. Although he was seven years older than her, she felt like heir age gap was nothing. They felt equal. Time to time, Keiku looks at Heracles, to see his reaction into her cooking _. He was eating like he didn't eat for days_. She smiled at her thought.

When they finished eating—it was the awaited time of Keiku.

 _Bath time._

She forgot to ask him if he would go the bath first due to her excitement. The moment she reached the bathroom, she quickly took off her clothes, as she dipped herself into the warm water, and then she put a towel in top of her head.

 _ **Meanwhile . . .**_

Heracles frowned, as he looked around. Keiku was nowhere to be found.

 _Maybe she's already asleep._ He thought. _I need to take a bath first._

Keiku already showed him where the bathroom is, just go the left, and there would be a wooden door there, with a 'bathroom' on it. He opened the door without hesitation, since it wasn't locked. He took of his clothes, as he yawned.

He slid the Japanese wooden doors that are the only ones that are separating the toilet and the bath.

Keiku opened her eyes immediately, as she heard the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw olive green eyes—looking at her brown one equally shocked. Her mouth gaped open; as she covered her breast, and splashed him with water with her other hand.

"What a-are you d-doing here?! C-can't you see I'm ta-taking a bath, Heracles?!" She said, as she stopped splashing water, as she covered her breast with the both of her hands, as she hesitated to look at his eyes, but she did. _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Or you might see his . . ._

Heracles was still dumbfounded. "K-Keiku?"

He frowned, but then he smiled. "Should we bath together?"

Keiku dropped her jaws, as she looked at him with disbelief. "No," She said, the 'don't look down' chant was still going on with her head.

The Greek took a step closer, and it was late before Keiku could stop him.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Her head was spinning around, as he reached the tub. He tilted his head in confusion. "Bathing." The moment his body was on the tub, their legs touched together, and this sent Keiku shiver down her spine.

"We can't do this!" She said, on the verge of crying, and she didn't want to see _his._ He needed to close her eyes or else . . . "I-I-I'll only give my virginity to th-the one I love!" He said, "So Heracl—"

"But . . . Turkey and I bath together," He said. "What's wrong with bathing together and . . . how does that connect to—" His eyes widened, as his cheeks laced with deep shade of red. "You are?" he asked.

"What-what do you expect? I-I am not a bimbo . . ." She said, almost a whisper. _Did you think I am?_ She said to herself.

"It's not like that I . . ." he exited the tub, as he immediately grabbed the nearby towel. Keiku was still closing her eyes.

"I'll tell you later, I—I'll go later," He said, as Keiku heard the door shut, and that's when she opened her eyes. She looked at her body, Heracles's body—how he saw everything about her—her heart throbbed loudly, as she felt her face flush. How embarrassing.

She needs to practice locking doors. Lesson learned.


	3. Chapter 2: Culture

**THROUGH HIS HEART**

 **CHAPTER TWO: Culture**

They were silent. It was _all_ silent and it's really, really making Keiku uncomfortable. It's like there's a council . . . but it was just the two of them. Like they're sentencing someone to death. After Keiku was done bathing, Heracles did, no words said—as the both of them sat in the kotatsu, while facing each other.

"H-Heracles," Keiku was the very first one to break the silence. "Please don't come in the bathroom when someone is b-bathing."

Heracles looked at her straight in the eye, his lazy olive green eyes was questioning, "why?"

Keiku sighed, as she made a hand gesture. "Y-you see, when a woman's body was seen by another man . . . that man must marry her, and—it's . . . it's private—like a personal space, right? . . . like that. And . . . it's—we shouldn't be . . . aah, what should I do, he has see all of it. _All of it_!"

Heracles stood up, as he went to the Japanese's side, and then, he wrapped the both of his hand in her, "But aren't you Nekojirou-san, and I'm Nekokichi-san?" (IDK if I typed them correct)

"Huh?"

"I mean, when I was a child, I always take a bath together with Turkey, and . . . they said we're very close. Aren't we close, Keiku?"

Keiku sighed, "Of course we are,"

"Why aren't we allowed to take a bath together, then?" Said Heracles, "I could massage you in the bath, and I can—"

Keiku's face flushed with heat. "N-no, it doesn't—it's not like that, Heracles. We're both different, you're Greek and I'm Japanese—our culture—"

"But we're friends," Heracles said, "aren't we?"

"Yes we are," said Keiku. "But you see . . . no man has seen my body all exposed—"

"But I have," Heracles said. "Your breast and—"

"OKAY, OKAY, stop . . . why don't we just forget everything else and—"

"I can't," Heracles said, "I can't, it will always be engraved in my memory."

"Okay, but—Heracles, just do not mention it—"

"Why?"

"Because it's making me flustered—"

"Oh, I know what's the right thing to do," said Heracles.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we teach each other's culture?" He said, "And you can tell me all kinds of cats you know!"

Keiku's eyes brightened. "Ah, that's a win-win situation . . . that's what they call it—I gain knowledge, and you gain too . . ."

"So deal?"

Keiku smiled, "deal."


End file.
